


Malec1X10AU：《Shadow Hunter》07

by praymoon



Category: Malec中文 - Fandom, malec - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - This World Inverted (Shadowhunters TV), M/M, 暗影獵人
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:33:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25982908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/praymoon/pseuds/praymoon
Summary: ＊點題！！！＊繼續爆字數～
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Malec - Relationship, Malec中文 - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	Malec1X10AU：《Shadow Hunter》07

15.

Alec陷入昏睡，Magnus則是陷入了自責懊悔。

他曾發誓他要守護他，即使再也不會被他看見，他也必須與他形影不離，保證他的安全。分明已經堅持了那麼久，卻不得不在關鍵時刻為了在幾個街區外惡魔騷動而離開了他的身側，讓Alec獨自面對此生從未見過的恐懼。

這個世界為什麼全部亂了套？

他所重視的人長眠不醒，以為驅逐了的惡魔卻再次入侵他的世界，逼得他不能一直地待在他的身邊。

上天重新給了他魔法，也給了他不能負荷的責任，他分明不是闇影獵人，卻形同闇影獵人，不得不為了驅逐惡魔而疲於奔命。

然而他自豪的魔法，卻對惡魔毒造成的傷害毫無辦法。

連日的身心壓力，讓他幾乎潰堤。

Alec睡得很安穩，似乎連一點夢都沒有作過，早晨的陽光灑在他英俊的臉上，像是隨時都能把他曬醒過來，然而幾滴晶瑩的淚落在他筆直的鼻尖，打擾了這道光景。

「Alexander，拜託你快醒過來……我真的很抱歉。我後悔了，我以為我可以堅持住，但我沒有……我以為我在遠處看著你就好，只要你平安就好……我以為我離開了你，你就還能找到其他能夠陪伴你的對象，到時候你就會忘了我，這樣就好……因為我知道，遠離我，就是遠離危險和悲傷。」Magnus說著他這輩子也許不會對Alec坦誠的話。「我知道永生終有一天會將我們分離，我太害怕了，無法想像我會如何失去你──天啊，我真是個膽小鬼！」

望著Alec靜靜沉睡的臉，Magnus溫柔地握住了他的手，那張蒼白的臉上已有了一些鬍渣，頭髮有些蓬亂，他用手指細細替他梳理，拂去鼻尖上那幾滴淚光。

「但愈是待在你身邊，我就愈不能忍住想要親近你的渴望。當我知道你從沒有放棄過我，你知道我有多高興嗎？那意味著你不僅是玩玩而已。」他將他的手捧到頰側，感受他還活著的溫度，「我一直夢想著能遇到像你這樣的人……是我太喜歡你了，都是我的錯。」

臥室外突然傳來一陣騷動聲，將他從悲傷的情緒中拉回來──這些天以來Magnus允許了許多人可以自由出入他的房子，一時間也不曉得是哪些人來了。

外面似乎爭吵得很激烈，你來我往誰也不讓誰，也不知道是誰連門都沒敲就逕直闖進了臥室，Magnus忙用袖子抹去淚水。

「我去偷來聖杯讓我哥哥變成闇影獵人，你說好嗎？Magnus？」Issy抱著一本磚頭厚的精裝書，上面寫滿幾個世紀前闇影獵人留下的文字。

跟在她後面的是Jace，有些受不了道：「Maryse早藉由故事跟我們說過，聖杯早就已經沒有天使之力了！它現在是價值連城的古董！妳貿然偷來有什麼用？只會讓妳進監獄。」

「那你要我怎麼辦？惡魔毒除了輸血外，只有字符可以治癒！你以為我又陷入了宅女的幻想嗎？我很認真思考過的啊！」

「萬一Alec根本不想當什麼闇影獵人呢？妳又不知道這是不是真的有用！何況萬一使用不當發生什麼意外怎麼辦？」

「我要我哥哥醒來！」Issy彷彿受不了般歇斯底里地大喊，「我已經騙家裡騙到我不知道自己是誰了！我說他去出差！但是我連他去哪裡出差都不知道怎麼編了！」

Jace看了一眼明顯是哭過的Magnus，忙道：「Issy，妳別鬧了！Magnus也在這裡！」

「Catarina是個護士，連她都說上醫院沒用了，我還能怎樣？我寧可他變成闇影獵人才有一線生機。」

「好了，別吵了！」一道清脆的女音介入了爭吵。

Clary和Simon踏進臥室，各自拉開自己的愛侶，有些無奈地在一旁勸架，但那兩人根本沒心思理他們。

「我可以說一句嗎？」Magnus突然幽幽地開口，讓沸反盈天的整棟房子瞬間冷卻了下來。

原本還在拉扯的Jace跟Izzy自動分開，Clary和Simon則抱緊了各自的戀人定在原地，大家齊刷刷地望向Magnus，而那個被所有人注視的人，卻始終沒有將目光移開自床上的Alec。

他緩緩站起身，淡淡道：「不需要再有更多的闇影獵人了。」

Issy本來還在Simon懷裡奮力掙扎，聞言瞬間像洩了氣的皮球，「為什麼？你不是最想要他醒來的嗎？」

Magnus看著自己流動著魔力的手，「這個世界根本不需要闇影獵人，如果要驅逐惡魔，讓我來就好……」

「你一個人怎麼忙得過來？」Issy一步上前，抓住Magnus的肩膀，「聽我說，如果把Alec變成闇影獵人，說不定他就可以醒過來了，而你也可以獲得助力啊！」

而那強大的術士只是搖搖頭：「這個世界沒有惡魔──那些惡魔是從平行世界來的，是那邊世界的問題，因此，我們更不能擅自幫Alec決定。」

「這個世界只有你一個人是等同於闇影獵人的存在，只靠你驅逐惡魔，不可能的……」

Magnus篤定道：「就憑惡魔入侵這個世界以來，沒有一個人死去。」

「那Alec呢？你要怎麼讓他醒來？」Issy幾乎要哭出來，神色激動，「難道你以為是睡美人，親一下就好了嗎？！」

「Issy！」眼見那女孩愈來愈失控，Jace趕緊上前拉走把Magnus抓痛的Issy。

「妳說得對，我什麼方法都試過了，就是沒有試過……」Magnus在床沿蹲下來，緩緩地彎下身，在Alec弧度優美的雙唇上烙下一吻。

這一吻很輕，僅僅是觸碰而已，眾人屏息以待，死死盯著床上的人。

然而，什麼也沒有發生。

Issy立刻大叫道：「別開玩笑了！」扔下那本精裝書，大步流星的衝了出去。

Simon撿起那本書左顧右盼，只見眾人臉色都是一致地難看，他實在想不到該說什麼話才好，最後還是追著女友走了。

Jace和Clary則是對視了一眼，又見Magnus定在那裡一動不動，只是戚戚然地凝視著床上的人，內心十分不忍，知道現下不是勸他的好時機，只好也離開了房間。

眾人各自都有工作和學業，但此刻珍視的家人出了意外，根本沒心思再上班上課去，俱是請假過來陪伴著Alec──不過，眾人其實都有共識，不僅是Alec，Magnus也極為需要陪伴，因此他們之中每天都至少會有一個人過來這裡留守，就怕Magnus做出什麼傻事。

畢竟，不論他們在多奇葩的時間點過來，從來都沒有一個人看過Magnus休息。

「難道我們除了向天使祈禱，沒別的事情可做了嗎？」Issy憤憤然地翻著書頁，她和Simon坐在沙發上各自研究那些有關闇影獵人的古書。

「這些事情不是如今我們這些凡人能夠處理得了的範疇。」Jace也在Magnus的客廳一隅翻著堆成小山的各式舊冊，這些都是他們幾個各自從所能接觸的管道所搜刮來的，當然也包含Magnus本身的收藏。

其實大家何嘗想讓Alec去成為什麼幾世紀前早就已不被世人需要的闇影獵人，但翻遍那些舊物研究了多時的結果，惡魔毒不是需要用到以前的技術，就是要用字符之力拔除，輸血則是最低效率的方法──何況，真正能抵禦惡魔毒的仍然是天使血，要讓天使血作用，也許真的需要成為闇影獵人。

Clary邊幫Jace整理，邊道：「也許我們的世界並不需要天使之力，所以闇影獵人才會絕跡，但如果天使發現惡魔闖入了我們的世界呢？說不定聖杯之力會覺醒……」她看向Issy，「也許我們真的得想辦法偷來聖杯……」

然而Issy卻沒有理會她，眼神直直地盯在了手上的書冊一頁，定定然不動。

她一直是主張冒險去偷聖杯的人，難得收穫了第一個支持，卻無甚反應，Simon不解地拍拍她，「Isabelle？」

然而她卻突然從沙發上暴起，抱著那本精裝書，飛也似地衝向了臥室，急迫地連門都沒敲就闖了進去──

她興奮地大叫道：「Magnus！我找到方法了！真愛之吻！確有其事……」

但不知為何，她的話聲由大至小恍如洪鐘至蚊蚋，並且整個人定在了臥室門前一動不動。

──只見房間裡的兩個人旁若無人地親吻，將闖進來的不速之客全然當作了空氣。

16.

「你總是能帶給我驚奇，Magnus。」

綿長的一吻甫畢，Alec的手指還在Magnus的唇瓣上流連忘返。

Magnu握握他的手，難得地笑了笑，「真愛之吻──古老的魔法。它向來可以喚醒那些被困在意識裡沉睡不醒的人。」

「你知道我是真心的，對吧？」Alec愛憐地摸摸Magnus淡麥色的臉，那張臉雖明顯地帶有疲態，卻並不憔悴。

「Alexander，我怎麼會不知道呢？。」

「也是，畢竟你跟蹤了我一個多月。」

「我沒有跟蹤──」Magnus把他的手給推開，沒好氣地站起來。Alec急忙拉住他，一時用力過猛，把他整個人給拉到了床上。

床很大，但他偏偏摔在了Alec的身上，兩個人的姿勢呈現一個有如X字母的交叉，他掙扎著要起身，卻被力量奇大的Alec猛地扯過來抱在懷裡，就著清奇的姿勢趴在了床上。

「Alec，放開我。」Magnus不禁困惑著自己怎麼就掙不開呢？偏偏現在也用不了魔法。

Alec把他妥妥的按在懷裡，「不，你就哪裡也不要去了。」

「……」

「Magnus，我對你從來都不是玩玩。」他輕撫著Magnus的後腦勺輕聲道，「和我在一起，你什麼都不用怕，好嗎？」

Magnus的聲音悶在Alec懷裡，「你都聽到了？」

「沒聽到太多……嗯，你知道的，我昏睡著。」他溫柔地輕拍Magnus的背脊，像是大人安撫孩子那樣，距離他們上一次擁抱比起來，這人精實的身軀似乎瘦削了許多，他心疼地吻了吻Magnus的髮頂。「我們什麼時候再正式地約一次會？畢竟你說那只是『喝一杯』。」

「Magnus？」

懷裡的人沒有回應，Alec低頭去看他，那個勞累了多日的術士已經睡去，眼下淡淡的青黑色彷彿畫了一道煙燻妝，從不蓄鬍的下巴也已生了一些鬍渣，他不敢妄動，深怕吵醒了他，因此即便很心疼也忍住了想觸碰他的想法，輕手輕腳地去拉了棉被來給他蓋上。

一陣敲門聲響起，Issy這回可算記得敲門了，但卻沒等人回應就打開了房門，「Alec，你要是沒事了，我們……」

Issy沒繼續說下去，因為Alec食指放在唇前，給了她一個警告的眼神，讓她最好不要吵醒Magnus，接著警惕地緊了緊懷中人，生怕別人會搶走似的。

Magnus累垮了，如果Alec再不醒，恐怕下一個倒的就是他。他睡得實在太沉，Alec擔心他身體會不會出了狀況，便聯絡了Catarina過來檢查。

這術士睡到即使Alec把他整個人翻來覆去都毫無知覺，但Alec並不想對任人宰割的術士惡作劇，還體貼地幫他調整好睡姿，蓋上棉被。

萬幸兩人的身體狀況都無大礙，傷勢早就以魔法治癒完全，而Magnus只是太過勞累才會深睡，且有些脫水，Catarina說他這些天滴水未進，更別說進食了，就這樣乾耗著，連魔法能量都微弱得趨近於無。

「你的惡魔毒雖然沒有完全解開，但也沒有再發作，再多多觀察吧，也許沉睡的天使血會幫上忙。」Catarina收起自己的包，穿上了外衣準備離開。

「等等，Catarina，能借一步說話嗎？」Alec悄聲叫住她。

溫柔的女術士看了他一眼，似乎有些意味深長，兩人心照不宣地走出臥室，一前一後來到書房，其中一座大書櫃的頂端躺著隻Church，正警戒地看著兩位不速之客。

「你想知道Magnus為什麼會如此懼怕發展一段感情，對嗎？」Catarina開門見山，畢竟她也是長生不老的族類，歷經過大風大浪，早就一眼看穿Alec的意圖。

「這……雖然我想親自和他聊聊，但我想他不會說的。如果妳願意說，我會很感激……」

「情況很複雜。」Catarina拂開了書房的窗簾，去看那夜色，「其實我也不算太了解，但也許是前一位伴侶的關係，她傷透了他的心。」

「她？妳是說……」

「對，他和你不一樣，是個雙性戀。」

Alec有些驚訝，「但我們初次見面時，他看我的眼神……我以為他和我是一樣的。」

「我知道。」Catarina轉過身來看他，「但他一直過著低調而壓抑的生活，自然不會去宣揚自己的性取向。」

「那麼前一位和他發生了什麼事？」

「Magnus非常地專情，幾乎從懂事起就愛著那一位了。他們交往了好幾個世紀，其中歷經好幾次分分合合，而女方多次出軌，Magnus卻是一再地原諒她……」

「等等，那一位也是永生的族類嗎？」Alec有些詫異地走上前，一時不察撞到了書桌一角，放在桌緣的書跌落在地──

Catarina撿起地上的書，拍了拍，「她是個吸血鬼。」

「噢，原來我的對象還和吸血鬼交往過幾個世紀……」

「他就是怕你無法接受這些，包括永生這回事。」

「我……我只是很難消化，畢竟這些東西離我有些距離──但，我已經準備好要接受了。」Alec努力定了定神。

「Camille何止是傷透了他的心，她根本是在蹧蹋他，但他仍對她死心塌地，只因為Magnus曾想不開過，而Camille把他給救了回來。」

「Magnus曾經想過自我了斷……？」

Catarina無奈地搖搖頭，「我說得太多了，你應該親自和他聊才對。」她回到窗旁繼續著回憶，「他們漫長而坎坷的交往之中，Camille因闇影獵人核心黨的消失而缺乏約束與制衡，性格開始愈發失控和狂妄，Magnus為了對抗她，甚至失去了不少術士的同胞和他所珍視的異世界族類……最後只好親自將她送到靈薄獄，永世不得翻身。」

「這聽起來……真的很複雜、很沉重。無法想像他經歷了什麼。」

「他的心碎了，Alec。」Catarina強調道，「他的心是真的被徹底地毀壞殆盡，完完全全地死了。像他那麼執著於精進魔法的人，送走Camille的一百多年來，竟然也放棄了魔法、放棄了生活、放棄了自己，只因為他覺得永生的人不值得擁有真愛。」

「為什麼？只不過是活得長一些，為什麼就不能去愛人？」

Alec實在是有些迷惑，一下子太多超出常理範圍的資訊闖入他的世界，一向作為凡人生活著的他無法理解也是理所應當。

「因為真愛稍縱即逝。那些他愛的人只擁有短暫的生命的話，他終有一天也會失去──」

「所以，他才會去愛永生的吸血鬼？」Alec的聲音有些乾澀，「能夠陪伴他永遠的對象？」

「事實證明即便是永生也無法長久地陪伴他──」Catarina拍拍他的肩，「所以，他才養成了擅於逃避的個性。」

「但他對你很不一樣，Alec。」Catarina認真地望向Alec有些不知所措的眼睛，「聽著，我和他認識很長一段時間了，我知道他的內心十分脆弱，我不希望再有任何人像Camille一樣的傷害他。」

「那我們有共識了。」Alec展顏笑了，至少這一點他毫不遲疑，「不然妳以為我為什麼要用身體擋下惡魔的攻擊？」

從頭到尾都沒有一絲笑容的Catarina終於第一次地對Alec笑開來，她點了點頭，卻又有些後怕地搖搖頭，「我真該好好謝謝你活了下來。」

17.

花紋繁複的路燈正打著昏黃溫暖的光芒，照耀著數把錯落在樹叢間無人問津的長椅，晚風拂來，樹木們齊唱著沙沙聲，卻沒有一絲人聲摻雜──作為紐約這座大都會一隅的公園，這裡也略嫌冷清了些，但若是約會，卻實在是個很能保護隱私的好地點。

一道高大的身影闖入了這靜謐的所在，男人生得極為英俊，五官完美得不可思議，他身穿灰藍黑相間的西裝，搭了件綴有繁瑣花紋的襯衫，這般花俏的風格卻絲毫不降低他的格調，反而增添了些許風情。

男人揀了張長椅坐下，卻時不時又站起來，不斷查看手錶，來回踱步，模樣看上去十分緊張。

突然，一陣遠比晚風還強的狂風捲過，另一道身影從金白色颶風中現形，長椅旁的男人猝不及防地唬了一跳，趕緊後退了幾步，讓那道身影可以從魔法通道中走出。

那道身影亦是身材高䠷，有一張端正的亞裔臉孔，一身典雅的深紫色調西裝，西裝外套的一排鈕釦全扣上了，更顯得腰線明晰，滿頭黑髮梳得齊整，很是清俊，身後的通道咻的一聲消失後，他便款款朝著長椅旁的男人走來。

「嗨，Alec。」亞裔男人淺淺地笑了笑，神色沉穩，看上去似乎比對方冷靜多了，但身旁那些吹拂的魔法旋風卻出賣了他。

「Magnus──」Alec走近，卻猶豫著要不要抱抱他，畢竟那些旋風實在太難忽略，「這就是Catarina說的魔法不穩定？」

「一下子就好了，別管它。」Magnus有些困窘，早在來前的他就已經服用過魔藥了，難道還要把懷裡的那罐給嗑了？

Alec困惑地伸出手，「我能抱抱你嗎？」

「噢！當然可以……」Magnus一句話還沒說完，整個人就已經陷進了那人的懷抱中。

雖然魔法旋風把他們倆的頭髮吹得亂七八糟，但這擁抱仍然溫暖得像是春日的晨光，Alec的鬚後水似乎換了個牌子，彷彿清新的青草氣味，讓Magnus想起雨後的草地。

Magnus四周的旋風似乎穩定下來了，他在Alec懷裡轉著眼珠子環顧四周，「所以，你的最佳約會地點就是這座公園？」

「對，你第一次主動來見我，就在這裡。」他放開Magnus，拉著他的手走了一小段路，直到一盞接近人行道的路燈下，那裡有一張白色長椅。

「你喝得爛醉然後被一個金髮帥哥扶到這裡的那次，吭？」

「你知道啊，我很好奇你一路跟了我多久……」

「我是為了確保你的安全。」Magnus想翻白眼，但他忍住了。

「等等，你覺得他帥？」話題突然迴轉。

「誰？」

「Underhill？我的下屬。」

「我猜是的？」

「我不覺得……」

「我覺得……」

「你覺得？」Alec突然跳腳，「你這麼容易覺得別人帥的嗎？那我呢？」

「Alec，你更好看，可以嗎？」Magnus還是沒忍住翻了白眼，「等等，你吃醋了？」

「這是重點嗎？」

「我才要吃醋吧，他看起來跟你可親近了，還抱著你──」

Alec一臉不敢置信，「他是扶著我，好嗎？Magnus，而且那時我正因為某人在傷心難過……」

Magnus點頭如搗蒜，「好，一切都是我的錯。」

Alec急忙道：「不！是我的錯……是我不該傷心難過。」

「我的錯才對，是我的錯。是我Magnus Bane傷透了你Alec Lightwood的心。」Magnus狀似心疼地把Alec拉過來摟一摟，那人也是戲做很足地偎過來枕著他的肩膀，一副委屈巴巴的小媳婦模樣。

Alec調皮地用自己上了髮蠟的頭蹭了蹭他的脖子，令他癢得發笑，「你只好用你的一生來補償了。」

因為兩人的身高差，Alec站著歪頭靠得有些脖子痠，於是把人拉到那張長椅坐下，換了個舒服的姿勢繼續蹭Magnus的肩膀。

忽然，Magnus把他拉到正面，握著他的兩邊肩膀，無比認真地看著他。

「怎麼了？Magnus？」對他如此直白的目光有些不知所措，Alec眼神飄忽了一陣才回望他。

「我很抱歉，Alexander。」Magnus用拇指去摩娑他的耳畔，「我明明在乎你，卻讓你傷心難過。」

Alec望進他含情的狹長雙眼，那眼神純粹得沒有絲毫雜質，僅僅只倒映著一個人的身影，良久，Alec輕輕地笑道：「原諒你了。」

「謝謝。」Magnus彷彿鬆了口氣。「我一直想跟你道歉。」

「你做到了。」Alec捏了捏他的臉，忽然眉毛一挑，話鋒一轉，「想要謝我，那你一定要參加我們學院的派對。」

Magnus困惑地望著他，「這麼突然？」

「其實今晚學院正在辦慶祝我出院的派對──雖然我實際上是睡在你家──Magnus，你要來嗎？」

「不，我不喜歡派對──」

「為什麼？你一定要來。」

「我們這樣在外面這樣約會不是很好嗎？」

Magnus說著就站起身來，但他這動作似乎讓Alec回想起以前也有這麼一幕，他的反應被訓練得很快──幾乎是瞬間就起身飛快地把人給捉到懷裡鎖緊了。

「Alec？」被他迅速捕捉到懷中的Magnus有些訝異，Alec實在抱得太緊，他甚至只能動得了手指。

「拜託你一定要來，好嗎？」Alec低聲軟語道──他發誓他不曾對任何人這般懇求。「我想讓大家看看我的男友──你不想我身邊太多蒼蠅圍繞，對吧？」

Magnus想起他暗中保護Alec的那些日子裡，看到了多少桃花在Alec身邊炸開，而Alec卻已經習以為常地不為所動的模樣，那簡直就是萬花叢中過，片葉不沾身的最佳典範。

雖然Magnus相信他可以處理得很好，但如果能就此一勞永逸似乎也不錯。

「我只是去露個臉。」

他妥協的瞬間，Alec那美好的栗色雙眸瞬間亮如明星。


End file.
